Sweet Dreams
by Harnody
Summary: Mickey's been known to get nightmares a lot. But when these nightmares involve the death of his twin brother, Jay, that alone can bring him to tears. How will Jay react when he finds out? Jay/Mickey oneshot! Rated for character death - only in Mickey's nightmare.


**First of all, this is NOT incest/yaoi/twincest. That'll be too weird for these two. And second of all, because I know Mickey and Jay always have a wave of bad luck running through them, especially Mickey, I thought about making Mickey the one who gets nightmares often. I can't resist writing a story between these two. Their brotherly love is just adorkable and it's killing me! **

**I must warn you that this story has a bit of gore in it... but it's all in Mickey's nightmare anyway. There's no real tragedy in this story. Sorry to the readers who are sadistic. Other than that, there's nothing else that you need to be aware of. If there is, feel free to let me know.**

* * *

 _I woke up in a blur. My vision appeared to be clouded and it looked as if I wasn't at home. I wasn't alone either. A lot of people around me were in a rush. They were wearing masks over their mouths and wore light blue gowns. They had stethoscopes on and were rushing to one room. And then I realized it. I was in a hospital._

 _But how? How did I get here? I don't remember being here at all. I had so many questions. But I couldn't help but think: Where's Jay? Because we're twins, we're practically inseparable. This time was different. I found myself sitting on a chair, hearing the doctors mutter incoherently from within a room. Slowly I started to move from my chair and walked to a window to check what was going on._

 _My eyes widened at the horror that I saw. There, in that room, I found my brother hospitalized. The doctors were working on an operation on him. I could hardly hear what they were saying, but I knew I had to get in there. He was dying!_

 _"JAY!" I cried. I tried to push, and pull, the door open. It wouldn't budge. It didn't even have a lock on it. I looked back and all I heard was a voice telling another to pull the plug. I felt tears form in my eyes. This can't be happening! I banged repeatedly on the window, but nobody heard me. They slowly went for the plug. He can't leave me. He just can't!_

 _"NO! JAY!" I screamed one last time._

 ** _GASP!_**

I jolted up on my bed. I clutched my chest to steady my breathing. I was crying. I held my knees against my chest and hugged myself as I sat up. "That nightmare… it felt so real."

I continued to hug myself. I get nightmares _every_ night. It's crazy. Sometimes, when they're that intense, I would wake Jay up and ask him to sleep with me or whatever. He always said no. But this nightmare was about Jay. I hardly have nightmares involving me and my brother. Normally it was just me.

"Jay…" I whispered. Then it hit me. I wiped my tears away, turned to Jay and saw him sleeping on his bed, safe and unharmed. To be sure, I got off my bed and walked over to his. I lightly shook him, despite how late it was. "Jay… Jay?"

I heard him groan. "Five more… hours…"

"Jay…" I called again. He held his hand out and tried to find my face so he could push me away. "Go to bed, Mickey, I'm trying to sleep…" he mumbled.

"But Jay… this is serious," I whined and shook him a little harder. He finally groaned and awoke slightly. His eyes peeked open and met my gaze. "What is it?" he yawned.

"I had another nightmare," I whispered.

"Again?" he groaned.

"Yes… can I-"

"No, Mickey. Sorry." He turned his back on me. I frowned. "But Jay—"

"We'll talk about it in the morning," he answered almost crankily.

"But… oh okay." I gave up and went back to bed. I couldn't sleep. That nightmare didn't put anything to rest in my mind. But I tried. After a while, I was back in dreamland.

 _I felt like I travelled back in time. I still remembered the time I saw Jay in the hospital. But that was just a nightmare – a horribly realistic one. As I opened my eyes to get a clearer view, I realized I was running with Jay. The scene was dark and it was raining. I heard roaring from behind, like something was chasing us._

 _"Run faster!" I heard Jay scream._

 _"From what!?" I screamed back._

 _"From that!" I looked back and noticed a werewolf chasing us. My heart felt like it was about to stop. "AAAAHHH! WEREWOLF!" I screamed and ran faster than my brother. All that adrenaline made me run so fast that I couldn't hear Jay's voice anymore._

 _"Jay? Are you with me!?" I yelled, not looking back. Then I heard him scream. I stopped and looked back. I couldn't believe what I just saw. It was Jay being held down by that beast. My body grew stiff and I was unsure of what to do. "No… Jay…"_

 _I ran over to save him._

 _"I'LL SAVE YOU, JAY!"_

 _"Mickey, don't! Listen to me, I want you to run!" Jay shouted._

 _"No, I won't leave you behind!" I argued and continued to run for him._

 _"I SAID STOP!" he snapped before yelping in pain as the werewolf crushed him harder._

 _"JAY!"_

 _"Mickey, listen! You're all I have left. And the one thing I never wanted to see is watching you die before me. Seeing you run to safety is all I want to see right now. So go." He smiled at me one last time. "RUN!"_

 _With hesitation, I obeyed. Doesn't he understand that I feel the same way!? I guess he won't. I sobbed and kept running while overhearing Jay screams and cries from behind. It made me want to get back there and rescue him. I never got to tell him how special he was to me. He was my brother. He was all I had left right now. And he's gone._

 _I looked back slowly and noticed that the werewolf was gone. Even my brother was gone. All that remained was the blood that was shed as he was eaten alive. I slowly walked back there. The closer I came, the more my heart raced. The more I looked down, the more tears form out of my eyes. My lips quivered as I knelt down the bloody ground._

 _"Oh, Jay," I whispered and laid down, feeling Jay's blood soak against my shirt. I covered my face and sobbed uncontrollably. My brother… he was dead. Those thoughts came ramming into my head, causing me to sob harder. If only I could die crying. That way I would be with Jay._

 _"Jay… JAY!" I shouted as loud as I could and continued to sob. All I could think of was my brother, and his name was all I could say. My eyes remained shut and I didn't care if I was being eaten alive by a werewolf. It would be worth dying for anyway._

 _I wasn't being eaten._

 _I was being shaken by someone._

 _"Mickey…"_

 _"Mickey…!"_

 _My sobs and whimpers softened as I started to hear a voice calling my name._

 _"Mickey… open your eyes. Mickey!"_

 _"Go away! Leave me alone!"_ _I refused to listen. Someone was shaking me harder. Even with my eyes closed, I felt like I was fading away._

 _"Mickey! Stay with me, Mickey! Please, wake up!"_

I gasped once more and opened my eyes. I was back in my room. I saw Jay looking down on me, shaking me. He looked worried – very worried.

"Jay," I whispered. He's alive! And it was just another nightmare – my second nightmare involving Jay… and a werewolf! Immediately my lips quivered and my eyes became watery. I quickly clung onto him tightly and sobbed. I was too shaken up to utter a word.

"Shh… it's okay. I'm here, Mickey," Jay whispered while rubbing my back comfortingly. Later, my sobs turned into sniffles thanks to my twin brother's comfort. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'll go get you a paper bag."

I grabbed his arm before he could stand. "No! Please stay!"

"Oh, uh, okay? Look, I've never seen you cry after having a nightmare. What happened in there?" he asked worriedly.

"That's… what I wanted to talk to you about earlier," I sniffed.

"You have my attention and I want you to tell me."

"They…" I huffed before continuing. "They were about…" I still couldn't get it out. "You were in them."

"What? Both of them?" he asked incredulously. I bit my lip and nodded. I felt like sobbing again.

"Yeah… one of them… I was in a hospital… and then I saw you… and the doctors said…" I paused before covering my eyes with my hands.

"Come on, Mickey, stay with me here," Jay pleaded and tried to take my hands off my face.

"You were dying… and they… they were going to pull the plug… and the second dream is…" I covered my face and screamed as softly as I possibly can.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a couple of nightmares, that's all," Jay said. He still wanted me to continue on.

"But… they seemed so real…"

"What was the second nightmare about?"

"You and me… were running… and then… and then…" Unable to continue, I squeaked and pulled the covers over my head.

"Mickey? Mickey! Come on, dude, tell me!"

"Were….wolf," I whispered.

He gasped after putting the two words together. "No…"

I pulled the covers away, revealing my traumatized face. "YES! I ran so fast and then I… I left you… but I tried to save you…. but I was… and you told me to run and… you… you…

"You were dead," I finished and curled up into a ball to continue sobbing. "And… the worst part of it all was… they all seemed so real…" I cried softly and hugged myself tighter.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands resting on my shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. And I'll always be here for you just as you were always here for me. We're twins! We're inseparable and we conquered adversity together. Even if we were cursed since the day we were born, I know our fate can never tear us away from each other." He took me into an embrace.

"You're my brother, Mickey, and I love you. I always have. And you love me too. Our love as a family is stronger than the adversity we go through every single day. If we were born together, then without a doubt we'll die together. I would've felt the same way as you when you had those nightmares. Do you understand me?" he finished.

I sniffed and nodded. And he hugged me tighter. "I love you too. And I don't want to leave you behind just as you never wanted to leave _me_ behind!" I sobbed.

"I know. No matter what happens, we'll always have each other's backs right 'till the end," Jay promised.

"Yeah... and... thanks. I think I can go to sleep now," I said, still locked in his embrace.

"You know what?" Jay pushed me away gently. "Move over, I'm sleeping with you."

"Huh?" I slowly felt a smile form on my face.

"The reaction you showed tonight scared the heck out of me. And now I feel guilty for not being able to comfort you after hearing you get all those nightmares. Tonight's gonna change… if you let me sleep with you."

"Y-yes… I'd like that," I answered weakly and scooted a bit to the right. Jay grabbed his pillow from his bed and placed it on mine. Then he crawled in and hugged me after lying down. "Aren't you claustrophobic?" I asked just to be sure.

"Are you doubting me now?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just curious."

"As long as it's you, I'm totally cool with it."

"Hehe... yay."

"Just so you know, I'm not going to sleep until you sleep first," he said.

"Ok," I answered and closed my eyes happily.

"You still awake, Mick?" I heard him say.

I moaned in response.

"Before you sleep, can you promise me one thing?"

"Hnn?" I moaned again.

"Promise me you won't scare me like that again?"

I smiled with my eyes still shut. "I'll try."

"Good," he whispered and pulled me closer. I had no nightmare that night onward. Then I heard Jay whisper to me once more.

"Sweet dreams, Mickey."

* * *

 **Not a good beginning, but definitely a happy ending. Yeah, I'm quite hooked. Is that so wrong? It's not my best work but I tried. Mickey's a bit OOC so I'm quite disappointed... But these two make me die of cute and they deserve more praise here on Fanfiction… maybe even throughout the whole fanbase. Let me know what you think. If you want a happier Jay/Mickey story, feel free to read my first fanfic about them: Birthday Twins.**

 **For now, feel free to leave a review whenever necessary. Flames are a different story and will not be tolerated. Until then, it's time to expect some updates for at least one story. I'm out!**


End file.
